


Unhappy Refrain

by Ticotoc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Trigger Warning for depression and all that jazz, friendship is painful, gore-ish, why being immortal is actually bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticotoc/pseuds/Ticotoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua doesn't believe in the supernatural until one day he meets one by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm yeah. Hello. I'm new in this site so I honestly have no idea how everything works but I'm sure I'll manage ~~(hopefully)~~.  
>  I'm not really sure if I rated this fic correctly but if I'm wrong, please do correct me.  
> Hisoka's ~~(and probably the entire Zoldyck Family)~~ an entirely new personality to me. There will be times when he won’t completely adhere to canon standards and I apologize for that.
> 
> Additionally I'm not good at coming up with titles and they always end up completely unrelated to the fic so... I apologize.
> 
> Beta'd by my dear friend, Ian.

Blood. 

He wanted - _needed_ blood. 

Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blo- 

Grasping his neck between his hands, he provided it a couple of squeezes, his breathing ragged and eyes gleaming with hunger as he observed from the shadows. 

. 

. 

Killua grimaced as he ventured on the pool of blood underneath his shoes. Each step made squishing sounds that made him click his tongue and roll his eyes. Somebody was here, he knows that without any doubt. The surroundings shouldn't be like this, in fact he ought to be the reason for all this hustle and bustle inside this building but no, he had arrived quite recently to witness the scene and was debating whether he should go back home and report that everything had been dealt with upon his arrival or start investigating anyway.

The building was dim. Not a beam of daylight was peeking through the windows, which he found extremely odd. Killua took in a breath, his expression cooled immensely as he followed the trail of blood on the ground that would have been unnoticed if it weren't because of his ability to adjust his eyes to the dark with only a matter of seconds. Peering carefully through the cracks of the rooms he passed by, Killua spotted nothing out of ordinary until his ears picked up a noise not too far from his current position. Immediately, his feet promptly heading towards it, hand morphing into claws. Was there a survivor? The boss possibly? Well he got to, regardless of circumstances, eliminate him before doing a reversal. It was supposed to be his mission after all.

The more he ran towards the noise, the more he felt the temperature in the hallway drop. Was there an air conditioning unit running? Impossible. There was no power in within this building and even if there was, it ought to be weak and not powerful enough to cool the hallway to this temperature. Cutting his train of thoughts short, Killua concentrated on hunting his prey, or whoever was inside the building. However his mind took a quick rebound when he felt eyes staring at the back of his head, impulses screaming at him as he spun around, the feeling of goosebumps invading his body made him shudder with anticipation.

He was ready to strike but when eyes caught nothing in their line of sight, his mouth hanged open in surprise.

_What the hell...?_

Was this some sort of haunted house? Not like he believe in anything supernatural like that, but what was that feeling just now? It felt like somebody was watching him and as much as he wanted to find out who it was, he couldn't detect their aura nor location... nothing. And that pissed him off because this never happened before. Never in his life.

"Ugh damn, snap out of it."

He mumbled to himself, squinting his eyes towards the hallway, turning around to continue his chase and as he did, a smile plastered itself on his pale features when he heard a commotion inside the room on his left. At last, play time is over. Killua wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. For some reason, the whole building just gives him the creeps. Not like he was afraid or anything, it was just an uncomfortable place to be. He broke down the door, only to see nobody inside the room. It wasn't spacious at all, in fact, it was simply just a room with a bed in the center. There were tattered curtains draped over the lone window and the room seems as though someone has been living in it.

The floorboard squeaks when he treads upon it, and grimaced, gravely realizing that it'll draw in his enemy's attention.

It didn't took him long to enter said room, his guards up as he scanned the small space carefully. When he reached the bed, Killua stared at it and a befuddled expression spread across his pale features. The bed was neatly made and it gives off a scent reminiscent of blood interlaced with the scent of the forest. The boy had been so focused on his observation that he only snapped out of his stupor when the entryway slammed shut and a figure loomed against the door frame, staring at him with an illegible expression and Killua swears in his head.

Curiosity killed the cat indeed, but he wasn't the cat at this point.

Dashing towards the other in full speed, Killua raised his clawed hand, prepared to strike until an astonished exclamation escaped between his lips, with perplexity written all over his face as his target outwit him and vanished before they initiated contact. The boy instantly stops in his tracks before he reached the door and turns around and Killua regret doing so because as he did, the other wrapped their arms around him and all he could feel were teeth sinking deep into his skin, right at the neck, and made some hissing sound when there was a painful suck.

His body protested as he desperately raised his clawed hand but soon forcibly leaned to the other's side as he felt a hand rubbing his back in an attempt to probably alleviate his pain, but what the fuck, the pain was too much to handle and Killua felt his consciousness slipping every suck. Fortunately, the other had withdrawn their teeth far from his neck and when he looked to the other's level, his eyes was met with golden eyes, like the sun as it sets and a delicate smile that he would take as a benevolent gesture if not for the blood trickling down from the corner of their lips.

"Sorry."

The other apologized and judging by the tone of the other's voice, Killua assumed them to be a guy. Before he could retort a reply or push him away, those teeth were sinking back back up on his neck, sucking on that same spot again but this time without the aggression. It was delicate, almost as if lulling him to sleep regardless of the throb his neck feels and the wooziness and perplexity swirling in his head. Eventually, Killua managed to slid down the wall behind him, needing only to make the other withdraw their teeth yet tragically, when he was perched on the ground, options run out, the teeth was still there and he blacked out.

.

.

When he came to, a tremendous headache thundered behind his eyes, head throbbing and pulsing in time with his sluggish heartbeat. What happened? More importantly, where was he? Killua shut his eyes in agony, rubbing his temples gently as he tried to recall the recent events before his mind went black but... nothing flashed back in his mind.

Badump...

Badump...

"What the-"

Before he could complete his sentence, a shudder passed through him; his neck hurt like fuck and when he touched it, he noticed that there were two small holes and it ached each time he touched them. _What are the heck these?_ As his hand fell to his side, he realized that he was laying on a bed, the same bed he was analyzing hours ago or whenever that was, he couldn't recall clearly. The surroundings were still dim and Killua thought that it was alright, after all, there was nothing much to see in the room until he felt blankets shifting against him, hands gently pressed him back down into the bed. Blinking his eyes, he found a silhouette hovering above him and he panicked, rapidly morphing his hand into claws in order to assault the other, only to find that his hand and body were constrained down on the bunk hard enough that he thought the bed was going to break.

Holy fuck - the bed is stronger than it shows.

"Don't get up yet."

That deep tone - it was familiar, somehow... and if Killua had the strength to try and fight back he would however he felt like his neck was blazing as well as his midsection and wrist. It hurts and that killer headache returned and just... ugh. 

"Who are you?" 

It took all his effort for to Killua growl those words, turning his head to one side yet kept his eyes on him. He can't let his guard down - no, not because the other was talking tenderly and attempting to mitigate his nerves means that he might lower his guard. The feeling of someone's hand grasping his wrist blurred but the one on his chest remained and it smoldered. The silvernette squirmed and reviled himself, he was a disappointment - he fucked up and now he was caught and he know he is going to be dead because this guy was much stronger than him but that alone wouldn't change his mind from attempting to fight the other.

The other, who appeared to be satisfied by Killua's reaction, let out a delicate laugh, his hand still on the boy's chest and softly replied. 

"My name is Gon and well..." 

Scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, Gon let out a sheepish chuckle then proceeded. 

"I'm sorry for biting you earlier. That is to say, you have this truly inebriating smell so... I couldn't help it. I do hope you're not feeling as dazed as you were earlier?" 

Hold up - Killua's mind was reeling yet his main thought at this moment is, _What?! Bit him earlier? Wait- holy shit- that was true?! Vampires don't exist- they don't!_ He then remembered the two holes, or bite marks on his neck and instinctively brought his hand over it again despite the fact that it hurts... just to verify and oh... there really are-- 

"Are you for fucking- Vampires don't exist. I must be trapped in this building and now I'm hallucinating. Fuck y-" 

"Hey calm down!"

At the point when Gon withdrew his hand from his chest to cool him off, Killua took that as a sign to flee, stumbling as he got up but ran when he could, not bothering to look behind him anymore and was glad that the door was completely open. It looked despicable, a professional assassin running from a creeper or well.. a vampire as opposed to executing them yet the boy would not like to think any of those at this moment. He needed to get out. Right this instant! Each step he took made his muscles ache however he wasn't going to let himself slow down and get caught.

As expected, the hallway was completely voided of individuals, he sighed in relief. There was no sign of that vampire, or Gon tailing him but he kept his pace while frantically searching for the exit - or maybe he could simply make an alternate opening on the wall but he was too tired to even think straight let alone being able to do that. He realized that once in a while, fate nor luck aren't necessary on your side because the minute he saw a window in one of the unfilled rooms, he instantly ran towards it but alas, he was too slow as Gon had pounced on him before he even had the opportunity to turn and go into said room. 

"W-wait up, don't go. I just want to be friends!"

**Author's Note:**

> [03:45:34] Foreskin Taco: remember when we were in this forum and we fucked up and ended up rping a vampire au out of whim  
> [03:46:00] Foreskin Taco: remember when we cried and laughed because the au was getting more and more... aggressive  
> [03:46:57] cats or fuck off: OHMYT GOD HXH VAMPIRE AU WHERERF GON'S THE VMAPIRE AND KILLUAS A PRO ASSASSIN THERE ARE NO NEN AND ALL TAHT SHIT BUT STILL PRO ASSSASSSSSSSIIN S IM HOWLIN HG  
> [03:47:04] Lyra (Tico): i hate you guys


End file.
